tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT v1 07
[[Datei:TMNT v1 7 00a.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #7]]TMNT'' Vol.1 #7''' (Titel gemäß der TMNT Website: "All Is Revealed" ("Alles kommt ans Licht")TMNTEntity.Blogspot: TMNT Vol.1 #7 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 1986 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #7 *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Text:' Kevin Eastman Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Terror by Transmat!" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|300px|Wie die Turtles ins Bild passenTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Professor Honeycutt *Splinter *Utroms *April O'Neil *drei Triceratonier *Jim McNaughton *General Hedd *Die Föderation (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) **Mouser (erwähnt) *Chet (Cameo) Inhalt thumb|left|180px|Die Aufmerksamkeiten häufen sichAuf der Erde vor dem ''T.C.R.I.''-Gebäude, drei Tage nachdem die Turtles dort drinnen verschwunden sind.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #4 Seitdem im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Verschwinden der seltsame Lichtstrahl aus dem Gebäude hervorgebrochen ist, ist die Firma von der Öffentlichkeit und der New Yorker Polizei regelrecht belagert worden, doch haben die öffentlichen Stellen weder irgendetwas über T.C.R.I. und dessen Eigentümer erfahren können, noch konnten sie in das Gebäude eindringen, da es sich beim ersten Versuch hermetisch abgeriegelt hat.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #6 Jim McNaughton von ''News Center 6'' berichtet gerade live vom Eintreffen der Nationalgarde, die sich nun gewaltsam Zutritt verschaffen soll, als auf einmal ein weiterer gleißender Lichtstrahl aus dem nächtlichen Himmel in das Gebäude hineinfährt. Diese neue Entwicklung veranlasst den Gouverneur von New York, dem Führer der Nationalgarde, General Hedd, den Befehl zur sofortigen Stürmung zu geben. thumb|180px|Die AnkunftIndessen aber materialisieren sich die Turtles im Inneren des Gebäudes auf der Teleporterplattform, mit der ihr ganzes intergalaktisches Gerangel mit der Föderation und den Triceratons begonnen hat. Dies war Teil eines Plans der ''T.C.R.I.''-Aliens, die Turtles wieder auf die Erde zurückzuholen, da der Computer der Maschine den Kurs ihrer zufälligen Teleportation hatte aufzeichnen können. Jedoch haben die Turtles (zum größten Teil unfreiwillig) einige Trittbrettfahrer mitgebracht: Den in einem Roboterkörper gefangenen Professor Honeycutt - und drei triceratonische Kommandotruppen! thumb|180px|left|Krach um den TransmatZuerst sind die Transportierten noch groggy von ihrer unerwarteten Reise, doch als sie wieder ihre Sinne beisammen kriegen - und die Aliens ihnen bei einem Versuch, sie zu beruhigen, fatalerweise erzählen, wie sie überhaupt hierhergebracht wurden - werden die Triceratonier sofort gewalttätig und versuchen den Teleporter an sich zu bringen. Es beginnt eine wilde Schießerei zwischen den Triceratoniern und den T.C.R.I.-Aliens, wieder mal mit den Turtles und Honeycutt als unfreiwillige Beteiligte mitten im Geschehen. Am Ende jedoch gelingt es den Turtles und den Aliens, die Triceratonier mit Betäubungsstrahlen und Kampfkunsteinsatz außer Gefecht zu setzen. thumb|180px|April in SorgeZur gleichen Zeit ist April O'Neil voller Sorge über das Verschwinden ihrer Mutantenfreunde und die darauf folgenden seltsamen Ereignisse wieder draußen vor dem Firmengebäude aufgetaucht, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Antworten über das Schicksal der Turtles. Die Stürmung von T.C.R.I. steht kurz bevor, und die Nationalgardisten bemühen sich, die Leute aus dem unmittelbaren Umkreis des Gebäudes zu entfernen. Als ein Soldat sie auffordert, den Bereich ebenfalls zu verlassen, versucht April verzweifelt mehr zu erfahren und gibt vor, dass eine Freundin von ihr am gestrigen Tag bei T.C.R.I. wegen eines Jobs vorsprechen sollte und sie seitdem nichts mehr von ihr gehört hat. Der Soldat lässt sich davon erweichen und erzählt ihr von dem Wenigen, was er weiß, dass angeblich eine geheime Terroristenorganisation das Gebäude als ihr Hauptquartier benutzt. Immer noch ratlos, doch mit der vagen Hoffnung, dass die Turtles wahrscheinlich inzwischen doch noch wieder nach Hause gekommen sein könnten, fährt April zu ihrer Wohnung zurück. thumb|left|180px|Ein freudiges Wiedersehen!Währenddessen erleben die Turtles die erste von mehreren aufeinanderfolgenden Überraschungen: Anstatt sie anzugreifen, so wie sie es erwartet haben, sprechen die T.C.R.I.-Aliens die Turtles mit Namen an und versichern ihnen, dass sie niemals vorhatten, ihnen etwas anzutun. Und dann betritt noch jemand die Teleportationskammer: Ihr vermisster Meister Splinter, hellwach und voll genesen! Nach dem ersten Schock und der Wiedersehensfreude beginnt Splinter zu erzählen, wie er nach dem Angriff von Stockmans Mousern schwerverletzt von den Aliens in der Kanalisation gefunden''TMNT'' Vol.1 #3 und zur Heilung in einen Biosuspensionstank gesteckt wurde, in dem die Turtles ihn bei ihrer Erforschung des Gebäudes schließlich vorgefunden hatten und es daraufhin zu einer Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen gekommen ist. Diese Erzählung ergänzt Splinter damit, dass er den Aliens schließlich erzählen konnte, wie eines ihrer Produkte für ihre Mutation verantwortlich gewesen sein muss,''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 was die Aliens dazu bewegt hatte, die Turtles - zum Teil aus Neugier - wieder zur Erde zurückzuholen. [[Datei:TMNT_v1_7_22.jpg|thumb|180px|Die Geschichte von T.C.R.I.]]Auf Leonardos anschließende Frage über das Wer und Warum erzählt ihnen der Anführer der Aliens nun ihre eigene Geschichte. Ursprünglich waren die Aliens Teil einer Forschungsexpedition, welche die irdische Fauna und Flora näher studieren sollte. Bei ihrer Ankuft vor über zwanzig Jahren jedoch erlitt ihr Schiff eine kritische Felhfunktion und erlitt eine schwere Bruchlandung, die nur ein Drittel der ursprünglich hundertköpfigen Besatzung und nur sehr wenig Material, darunter ihre Hilfs-Exoskelette heil überstanden. Mit diesen konnten sie sich jedoch als Menschen verkleiden und unter die Bevölkerung mischen, bis sie genügend Geld zusammengebracht hatten, um T.C.R.I. zu gründen - als eine Fassade für ihren Plan, eine Verbindung und Transportmöglichkeit zurück zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zu errichten. Dann, vor fünfzehneinhalb Jahren, als die Aliens die letzten Überreste ihres Materials aus dem Schiffswrack in ihr neues Hauptquartier schaffen wollten, kam es zu jenem Unfall, der die Turtles und Splinter zu Mutanten werden ließ. thumb|left|180px|Der WettlaufDie Geschichte endet damit, dass die Aliens es dann schließlich geschafft haben, mit ihrer Heimat in Verbindung zu treten und sie dazu instruiert wurden, die Menschen weiter zu beobachten und eine geheime Basis auf der Erde zu errichten. Doch als die Turtles in das Gebäude eindrangen und Michelangelo versehentlich das Kontrollpult des Teleporters beschädigte, wurde neben der Auslösung des Teleporters auch andere wichtige Systeme - darunter das Kommunikationssystem und die Unterdrückungsfunktion für den Teleporterstrahl - beschädigt, und die Folgeeffekte sind nun dafür verantwortlich, dass die Öffentlichkeit auf T.C.R.I. aufmerksam geworden ist. Daher haben sich die Aliens zur sofortigen Evakuierung mithilfe des Teleporters entschlossen, doch zuerst gilt es, die erlittenen Schäden vollständig zu reparieren. thumb|180px|ZeiterkaufWährenddessen aber leitet General Hedd die Stürmung des Gebäudes ein, und mithilfe von Raketenwerfern wird die Panzerung des Eingangstors aufgesprengt. Während die Aliens unter der Assistenz von Professor Honeycutt fieberhaft an den elektrischen Systemen arbeiten, dringen die ersten Truppen in das Gebäude ein. Die Aliens aktivieren eine Armee von Sicherheitsrobotern, die die Soldaten beschießen. Zuerst fallen viele der Nationalgardisten dem Feuer der Roboter zum Opfer; doch als die Soldaten feststellen, dass die Roboter nur mit Betäubungsstrahlen schießen, eröffnen die Soldaten undiskriminiert das Feuer und kämpfen sich so langsam aber stetig zur Teleporterkammer vor. thumb|left|180px|Abschied für immer?Gerade im buchstäblich letzten Moment werden die Reparaturen vollendet. Die Aliens aktivieren den Teleporter und evakuieren das Gebäude, nachdem sie einen Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus eingeschaltet haben. Da die Soldaten nun an die Tür zur Teleporterkammer anklopfen und die irreparabel beschädigten Koordinationsschaltungen des Teleporters nur noch eine Reise zur Heimatwelt der Aliens zulassen, bleibt den Turtles keine Zeit mehr, sich - wie von den Aliens eigentlich versprochen - zu einem Ort ihrer Wahl versetzen zu lassen, und so müssen sie, Splinter und Honeycutt den Aliens auf ihre Welt folgen. Kurz danach dringen die Soldaten ein, doch bevor sie die Kammer sichern können, beginnt eine Computerstimme sie vor der Selbstzerstörungsfunktion zu warnen... thumb|180px|Wieder daheim!Später in ihrem Appartment verfolgt April eine Zusammenfassung dieser Ereignisse am Fernseher mit, zusammen mit einem Bericht, wie die Nationalgardisten das Gebäude in letzer Minute haben verlassen können, bevor es durch die Selbstzerstörung in sich kollabiert ist. Als April immer noch voller Sorge und Frustration den Fernseher ausschaltet und sich fragt, was mit ihren Freunden geschehen ist, lockt sie ein lautes, plötzliches Gepolter in ihr Badezimmer. Dort findet sie die Turtles und Splinter in einem unordentlichen Haufen in ihrer Badewanne vor, nachdem die Aliens sie - auf Umweg über ihre Heimatwelt - sie wieder auf die Erde zurückgeschickt haben - nur nicht genau ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie eigentlich hatten landen wollen! Trivia *Diese Episode wird retroaktiv als Hintergrundgeschichte für Zog benutzt, welcher in den Mirage Comics als einziger Triceratonier auf der Erde erscheint."Return to New York, Book One" und "Book Two" *Die Erstausgabe dieser Geschichte erschien mit der Zusatzkurzgeschichte "You Had To Be There" von Kevin Eastman und Richard Corben, und mit der (Nicht-''TMNT'') “Bade Biker & Orson” von Jim Lawson. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT Book II'' (Farbversion) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.1'' (Dezember 2011) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 1'' (TPB) (Mai 2018) In anderen Medien *Diese Episode dient als Vorlage für folgende Medienepisoden: **"Secret Origins - Part 1", "Part 2" und "Part 3" der 2003 Zeichentrickserie Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' #7 - "Das Geheimnis von T.C.R.I." (Condor, Januar 1992) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor)